Crow Hogan
| english = }} Crow is one of Yusei Fudo's friends from Satellite. Though Crow possesses similar qualities and ideas as Yusei, such as helping others when needed, he is a daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that he is not to be pushed over. He is also generous, as he only steals in order to help people who are less fortunate, including underprivileged children. Biography Prior to debut Crow was once part of Team Satisfaction along with his three best friends, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and their leader Kyosuke Kiryu. But due to Kiryu murdering a member of Sector Security, the team split up. Dark Signers After stealing several Decks from a Security warehouse, Crow gets chased while riding his Duel Runner, which he calls Blackbird. In order to hunt him down, Security activates the Turbo Duel system and engages Crow in a Turbo Duel. Crow easily defeats his opponent in a One Turn Kill. He comes to an isolated area with many children, showing and giving them the cards he stole. Crow then goes into his place and sees Yusei winning the title match of the Fortune Cup on the news. Crow eventually reunites with Yusei in Satellite. However, Security from last time come back after him. He and Yusei team up in a Tag Turbo Duel to get rid of them. After the situation, Crow and Yusei go straight to Daedalus Bridge. After an explosion near his hideout, and some pestering from the children, Crow tells the legend of Daedalus. Then Yusei tries to leave in order to investigate the place where he thinks their rivals are located and so Crow decides to join him. Riding their Duel Runners, they see a huge shadow beast and go towards it. Crow nearly gets hit by the card "Vorse Raider" and then they see Kyosuke Kiryu. Kiryu sets up a huge shadow field in the shape of his birthmark, the Giant, separating him from Yusei in order to engage in a Shadow Turbo Duel against Yusei. After a large shard impales Yusei, Crow takes him to Martha so he can be operated on after the Shadow Turbo Duel came to an abrupt end without a victor. After Yusei recovers from surgery Crow, is glad that his friend recovered. When Lazar goes to Satellite on Goodwin's behalf, Crow sees him, and mistakes him for a Dark Signer. Crow corners him in the same place where Team Satisfaction defeated the Magician's Four, and forces him to duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs did back then. However, a powerful ritual cast by the Dark Signers causes the duel to end prematurely. Although he rushes to get far from the black fog created by the ritual in his Duel Runner, it's not fast enough as it gets to him, along with other Satellite residents. His current fate and whereabouts are unknown. In the next episode, Yusei, Aki, Jack, Luna and Mina head to Satellite in a helicopter drove by Trudge. When Yusei returns, he is told by Martha that Crow and Yusei's Satellite friends including Rally have disappeared. Crow is resurrected after the Dark Signer, Demak, is finally defeated by Luna and Leo. However under unknown circumstances, he faces off against Greiger, who has become one of the Dark Signers, as they both battle fiercely in their own Shadow Turbo Duel. Yusei insists that Crow should stop the Duel but Crow allows it. During the duel he reveals info concerning of his lonely childhood and how having Duel Monsters cards changed it. Deck Crow plays a Blackwing Deck which focus upon swarming the field as quickly as possible with Blackwing monsters including Synchro Summoning of "Blackwing Armor Master" or "Blackwing Armed Wing". Most "Blackwing" monsters resemble Crow's namesake, black-winged birds or birdlike humanoids. Crow has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels and one for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters